The invention relates to a cutting torch machine with at least one suspension-device, arranged displaceably on a transverse track, for supporting a multiple torch aggregate, whose torches can be adjusted to each other, and in relation to the workpiece.
Cutting torch machines with multiple-torch-aggregates, are used for trimming the edges of workpieces (sheet metal, panels, bulk-heads, etc.) so that in a later operation workpieces which have been treated in this way can be welded together at the edges.
Such a process for the preparation of the weldingedges on sheet metal plates of large surfaces of longitudinal carriers, etc., is described in the DT-OS 2 151 395. For this preparation of welding edges, known per se, there are used, as previously mentioned, cutting torch machines with multiple-torch aggregates, of the type disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,900. According to this practice, the two lateral torches (first and last runnings), can be adjusted to each other, and beyond this are rotatably mounted so that the torches are changeable in their angular position in relation to the vertical in order to obtain different cutting edges.
This known multiple-torch aggregate is not only relatively expensive in construction, but also is susceptible to trouble. Moreover, all torches are arranged on the same side (front side) of the aggregate. The mounting of the aggregate is arranged at the machine itself, for the taking up of the weight-restricted bending forces resulting from the one-sided loading, must be extremely stable and must particularly be vibrationless in the operation of the cutting torch machine. These conditions, particularly the insensitivity to vibrations, can be fulfilled only great difficulty, if at all.